urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
2008
This is a list of updates that happened in 2008. January. January 2nd:Urban Rivals Comic Episode 3 - OUT: Follow the adventure of the Sentinels in the third episode of Urban Rivals Comic! http://www.urban-rivals.com/comics/ January 4th:The Battle of the Titans: On my right, we have Hammer, All Stars’ champion and legend in the ring, trained by Mario. And on my left, let me present Rolph, the GHEIST’S genetically modified, monstrous boxer. And finally in the centre, and Montana to his very core, is Prince Jr, the city's most dishonest and corrupt fight organizer. Things are certainly hotting up in here! All these characters are now available from the Shop’s Action, Cool Attitude, Danger and New Blood packs. January 4th:Little news that might interrest you: Our fellow Memento Mori is joining the mothership. Starting mid-january, he'll be in Paris with us as a full time developper on Urban Rivals We are very glad to have him in the team as we were really impressed by what he done for his personal site (UR Cards Database). January 5th:Changes to ELO: The staff has been thinking a lot about new ways to refresh the ELO mode and they have decided to ban 2 cards from ELO: Lamar from the All Stars (an almost 8/8 with a very unbalanced record of wins/losses) and Marco from the Rescue (a 9/7 with +12 attack in monoclan decks, who also has a very unbalanced wins/losses record). Some other cards from other clans could be banned but the staff prefers to wait until the introduction of new cards of similar level but more balanced. The staff is also going to rethink a little the algorithm that determines the top 3 clans by trying to take into account the way each clan is played (mono-clan, offensive, defensive etc.) There is also another change about the distribution of rares in ELO. The 30 rares will be given to players with an ELO score superior to 1150 at the end of the tournament instead of 1000 as it is right now. All the changes will be in place starting Monday the 7th January and a news will be placed on the home page of the site. Have a nice week-end January 9th:New menu BG availables: Enjoy ! January 16th:The Night of the Monsters, episode 4: Will Copper manage to foil the plans of the Nightmare Clan? Find out in the latest episode of The Night of the Monsters now available. Happy reading! January 17th:New card design and new Flash client: We've rolled out some big changes this afternoon including a new, more readable design for the cards and a new version of the Flash game client with several enhancements and bug fixes: New features *A new Quick Challenge that's much faster and more informative than before. You can enter quick challenge mode whenever you like by clicking the button (crossed swords) at the bottom of the room list. *Better motion of projectiles during the battles *An animation for Sureshot (when your attack is at least double that of your opponent) *Shortcuts for common actions (tooltips available when you mouse over the buttons) *Nicknames of other players are more visible *Flags are visible during battles *New card appearance is carried over to the battles *And many more little tweaks for you to discover. Fixed *Bug that caused all cards to pile up at the left of the screen *Some text in popups was cut off *Improved memory / resource management by the game I hope everyone likes the new changes. We're still working on making the game even better with future releases. If you have any trouble with the new client please contact support. Thanks Galix! January 18th:Room changes: We've been having trouble lately with players selling powerful decks to low level accounts and going crazy in the 5-12 rooms. We've got some adjustments in the works to help prevent this but until we ship them we've changed the fight type 1 & 2 rooms so that they are all level 7+. Not a perfect solution but it will allow for a more balanced group pf players where the strong will have less chance to prey on the new players with no real opposition. January 18th:The Situation Turns Ugly: Drastic times call for drastic measures! To confront the threat to the city posed by the Nightmare’s gigantic monster, Kolos, the Rescue Clan are in full recruitment mode and have welcomed to their ranks Denise, an expert in bacteriological and chemical threats, and Tanner, a specialist in large animals. While the Sentinels can now rely on John, the super cop who does things his own special way. All these characters are now available from the Shop’s New Blood, Action packs. January 24th:The Official Urban Rivals International Tournament Begins: Registration is now Open. You have until Sunday Midnight to Register and pay your entry fees. AMAZING Prizes are to be given away. All details are in the Tournaments and Events forum. Good Luck everyone. January 29th:Tournament Bug: We are aware of the bug that is currently plauging the Daily Tournaments. It should be fixed soon. We are sorry for the inconvenience. February Febuary 1st:Maximum Danger : While La Junta is playing for high stakes by recruiting the brilliant but uncontrollable Emeth, not to mention the formidable Molly, the Pussycats aren’t taking any risks by welcoming fiery Meg and Ella into their ranks. All these characters are now available from the Shop’s New Blood and Action packs. Febuary 2nd:ELO Bug: Currently for whatever reason, ELO decks are allowing banned characters. If you are caught using this exploit, your ELO score will be reduced to 1000, and you will be blacklisted. Just because the system is allowing you to use banned characters doesn't mean it's not a form of cheating. You know these characters are banned. If you see anyone exploting this bug, report it to me or another Admin. We will take care of it. Include screenshots if you can and report usernames. We are aware and working now to fix it. DO NOT Report people in this thread. Use the ingame email system. Febuary 8th:Site was down: Our web servers have been hits by a malicious DoS attack that put them on their knees. Everything is now back to normal and nothing was lost or damaged in during the 2 hour down period. We'll keep investigating to see how we can improve our setup to avoid situations like this one. Sorry for the inconvenience... you can go back to fight now Febuary 13th:Bug fixes: *Kate send message after tourney (she has been blacklisted by mistake) *No more "script too slow" when playing using the Flash game (hopefully, please contact support if you still have the issue, from now on) *No more intermittents "Error while sending private message" Febuary 13th:Collateral Damage, episode 1: Despite all their efforts, the Sentinel have been unable to prevent the arrival of the terrifying Kolos. Will they be able to protect the city from this monster’s fearsome rage? Yep, the UR comic is back! The first episode of "Collateral Damage" is now available. Febuary 15th:New characters: Power Struggle: Everyone's talking about the Roots again thanks to Lilly, a determined and courageous activist, with Ben, the organic businessman, by her side. As for the Sakrohm, they're restructuring their organization with the arrival of the small but ultra crafty Na Boh and the mysterious Petra. All these characters are now available from the shop's New Blood, Cool Attitude and Danger packs. Febuary 15th:Collateral Damage, episode 2: Thanks to the surprise intervention of La Junta, Kolos's attack was successfully repelled. With the help of Bryan and his men, will the Sentinel manage to get back on top? Find out in the second installment of Collateral Damage! Happy reading! Febuary 20th:New comments system (BETA): We've just added a new comment system on the cards pages. (at the bottom of the page) There is also a (community) rating system with it, that will (we hope) makes the interresting comments show up first Please, start writing interresting comments and vote on other players comments to see how it behave. After a few testing period, we'll apply the commenting system on many things Febuary 26th:New feature: publish, comment and rate Presets: Hello everyone, We just released a new feature (again - and thanks to Memento Mori): Public Presets. You can now publish, comment, rate, and even copy (if you have the cards) Presets with the other players! The listing page is there: http://www.urban-rivals.com/presets/list.php To publish, go to your Collection, load the preset you want and use the link "Make my current Deck public" to publish your own presets. Enjoy! Febuary 29th:In the employ of evil: The Nightmare Clan welcome Erzsebet, an old lady who’s a lot more dangerous than she looks, and Glorg, Ielena’s devoted servant. Meanwhile, the Fang Pi Clang are also boosting their numbers with the arrival of Yusuke and Hattori, two first-rate recruits. Get these characters in the shop’s Action, Danger and New Blood packs. Febuary 29th:New little trick: You can now use special code to auto-link to stuff in the various places on the site where you can input text (forums, biographies, comments etc..). To link to a player, use "playerLAYER_ID", for example here is a link to raven (his player id is: 111882): TPFKAR To link to a guild, use "guild:GUILD_ID", for example here is a link to the fairplay guild (guild id is: 1420): Fairplay Finally, to link to a preset, use "presetRESET_ID", for example, here is a link to "the way of music" (preset id is: 6): deleted Characters names and Clans names are still linked automatically as usual. Enjoy your week end! March March 3rd:Special Offer for American Players: Receive 10 extra credits for FREE! When you purchase credits using the SMS payment option. Our payment partners, Allopass, are pleased to offer this deal to all American players to highlight the recently launched SMS payment option in the United States. The extra credits will be automatically added to every purchase made by SMS, via your Cell phone, save 20% today! Read more at http://www.urban-rivals.com/special/smsus/ March 3rd:End of the Game: Two of the city’s most celebrated sportsmen have today decided to draw their careers to a close. Next Monday Lamar and Chad Bread will leave Clint City for good. From March 10, Lamar and Chad Bread will no longer be available in the shop’s packs. However, players who already own them may continue to use them as normal. March 3rd:Techno Parade!: Two clans that have been fairly quiet just recently make a spectacular return to centre stage. The Junkz see the arrival of the very impressive Rowdy and the unpredictable Lolly, while the Ulu Watu welcome Bree and fearsome pirate Buck. Find these characters in the shop’s Cool Attitude and New Blood packs. March 10th:And then there were seven!: Good news! The game has just gone even more international. Urban Rivals is now also available in Portuguese. Just click on the Portuguese flag on the home page. Bom jogo a todos! March 12th:Collateral Damage, episode 3: Bryan and the Ulu Watu's plan, which consists of leading Kolos to the beach, seems to be working, but what will happen once he reaches the water’s edge? Can a bunch of surfers really be trusted to save the city? Find out now in the third episode of Collateral Damage. March 21st:Battle servers upgrade: Hello everybody, You may have noticed a disturbance if you were playing around 3:30pm (paris time, an hour and a half ago). We just upgraded our battle system backend to version 3, almost a total rewrite. The improvements may not be very visibles from your side but the system is MUCH faster (3 to 5 times faster) and should handle high load traffic far better than before. Also, a few annoying bugs have been also eliminated, thanks to a cleaner code. Oh, and personnal blacklists now also work for the in-game messaging (and not just for "web" privates msgs anymore). So if you click on "ignore this player", he wont be able to talk to you anymore. We'll keep an eye on the servers and we are very excited to go back on game features asap, now that this big project has been completed Have a nice week end everyone! March 26th:Climb levels to get Leaders: You might have already noticed that Leaders are not available in packs from the shop anymore. Relax, they haven't gone Collector. To get them the only thing you have to do is climb levels. Every 5 levels, between level 5 to 50 you'll get one free Leader. And to make this even better, we are also very happy to announce 3 new Leaders: Vholt, Eklore and Eyrik. Visit http://www.urban-rivals.com/game/rules.php?show=leaders to learn more. March 26th:Littles improvements for the training room(s): We did a small upgrade today: now the training rooms will prioritize your "leveling up" cards from your deck. Meaning if you have 4 levelling up cards and 4 maxxed cards, the levelling up cards will ALWAYS be choosen in a training room (lost warehouse etc..). Also, the wins / loss / draws are no longer recorded (popular request ) but the leaves, timeout and battle count are still recorded (to allow you to reach the 1000 battles star while levelling up). March 27th:Issues with receiving your leaders: While this was posted in the forums under the leaders topic, I personally am already tired of getting emails about this subject. Sending me an in game email (ie StormWhisper) is NOT contacting customer service. I'm just going to redirect you to contact customer service. If you have gone to the correct page to receive your Leader. Gotten the little message box that says "Your gift has been received" and did NOT get your Leader. Or if you got 2 of the same Leader (Ie 2 Timbers and 0 Vansaars). You will have to contact Customer Service to get the issue resolved. While I (and other moderators and Admins) can and are more than willing to help you with a great many things in this game.. this is not one of them. You must contact customer service to have any issues with receiving your leaders resolved. StormWhisper March 27th:Leaders sales on the market is temporary blocked: In order to fix things up today with the leaders, we have block the sale of them on the market (public/private/kate) temporary. It should be allowed again tomorrow or maybe early. March 27th:High Society: To head off their rivals' ever-increasing power, the Uppers take radical measures and throw into the fray, Jeeves, a very distinguished butler and Stanford, an arrogant, little bully. As for the Freaks, they’re extremely proud to present Olga, the world's one and only strongest woman and Akendram, the much-respected cleaner of the famous big top. April April 9th:Squelching the Rumormongering: I want to put an end to this rumor mongering about what cards are coming out. I don't mean the discussions about what the next clan may be, I mean these strange rumors like a Pussycat Card named Sylvia. (Which by the way I have on authority from the Design team does not exist, nor do they plan to make anything of the sort). Only and I do mean ONLY the design staff knows what cards are coming next, and I assure you, they aren't telling. Even when I did the English editing for the cards, I only knew clans and names. Not stats. No, I don't do that anymore and even if I did, I wouldn't tell anyone what I knew. Lets put it this way, the last new clan I did any editing on was Freaks. One of the newer Admins picked up the job before I became an Admin, and I've been busy with other things. So basically, anyone who tells you, Oh well I heard X card is coming. Not happening. Only a handful of staff know what cards are coming beforehand. Those are the people on the design team, and since they aren't going to tell you, there's no reason to believe anything anyone tells you about new card X. April 9th:Ability to delete your own publics presets: ...is now available. Enjoy! April 9th:New Moderator: I wanted to welcome our newest Moderator, Force Majere. She is new so feel free to Hammer her with questions instead of antagonizing me Seriously though, it's about time we got some more girls on staff. Unless I'm about to look very stupid if Pumpkin and Symbolic have been lying to me, but I'll blame it on them because as we all know, I'm perfect. At any rate, I want to welcome aboard our new staff member. *does a Kermit the Frog cheer as she runs offstage* StormWhisper April 25th:Team Spirit: Their enemies were hoping that Lamar Cr’s departure would have weakened them and that they’d never get back on top form. How wrong they were… With the arrival of Allison and Robb, the All Stars are ready to take on anyone. And with Pam and Frida now on board, the Rescue are making it clear that they’re definitely here to stay. Get these characters in the shop’s Action and New Blood packs. May May 5th:Clint City Vice:'''A security wave is sweeping through the city: everywhere new Sentinel, Dayton and Coby go, criminals flee or take cover, and those who try to resist are on a fast track to the hospital. But the Montana aren’t that bothered, quite the opposite in fact. With the arrival of Enzo and Filomena, the clan seems stronger than ever. '''May 6th:Planned downtime tomorrow 8h AM paris time: We'll be upgrading some of our software tomorrow morning around 8:00 am paris time. It shouldn't take very long. May 9th:New: Training your characters: As you know, your characters gain experience from each fight, which allows them to level up and become increasingly more powerful. If you want to save time and hasten their progress, the new training rooms are just the thing for you. In these rooms, special rules are in place that allow you to play normally while increasing the speed at which your characters progress, without you having to reach an agreement with your opponent. See the game rules for full details. May 21st:Thriller – Episode Three: Ielena’s plan seemed to be going off without a hitch until Lilith's surprise intervention. The town’s fate is up for grabs. But what have the Sentinel been up to all this time? Find out in the comic’s third episode! May 21st:Changes to characters banned in the ELO mode: In order to rebalance ELO mode and to make it more interesting, we’ve decided to lift the ban on Wanda and Baby Q (Pussycats) and instead to ban Lyse Teria Cr (Montana), Alec (Rescue) and Zatman (Uppers). These changes will come into effect from Monday May 26th May 31st:Tournament weirdness: A number of people have experienced problems over the last few hours relating to various problems including tournaments and the market. No, it's not just you. We're working on it and will update when there's news. Sorry about the hassle. May 31st:Bugs since late friday - fixed (explanations inc.): Hello everyone, We have migrated to php5 on thuesday/friday and a few bugs have been appearing but should now all be fixed. (We couldn't fix them earlier as the 2 peoples who could have fix the bug were at a common friend's wedding) To sum up: - level up bonus too high (was using the ending level instead of the starting level due to a new php5 behavior) - comments not showing up (new php5 behavior as well) - Fatal error about XML/RPC.php (our load balancer wasn't behaving as expected and kept sending traffic while we were upgrading) - players disappearing from the players list (one of the server that we had to completely upgrade was 1 hour late because the time-sync program was not at the same place as before) - strange tournaments points behavior (same reason as previous bug) The server 1h delay was on 1 of our 9 webservers but may have cause lots of inconsistents bugs in various places. Everything should be fine now, please contact support with a precise description if you see any remaining issue. We wont be able to follow the forum. Have a good week end, June June 16th:New game mode, new rules for 50/50 in no-random rooms: Hi everyone, Check out the new game mode Survivor (in beta): http://www.urban-rivals.com/game/rules.php?show=survivor And the new rule for 50/50 in non random rooms: http://www.urban-rivals.com/game/rules.php?show=faq We hope you'll like the news/changes June 20th:Second Wave: Unable to resist the lure of Clint City any longer, six new Piranas hit the city’s streets today. Dalhia, Aktara, Deadeye, Tyd, Andsom and Trey join the other crew members who are already quite at home in their new abode. Who will stand up to the pirates? Get these characters in the shop’s Danger and New Blood packs June 27th:Summer’s gonna be hot in Clint City: Summer’s just around the corner and you still do not know where to go!! Urban Rivals has thought of everything. We’ve got an exciting Summer of Clint City lined up for you. Just stay connected and we’ll take care of the rest. for more info, click here: http://www.urban-rivals.com/special/summer_of_clintcity/ July July 1st:New site search engine: Hello everyone, We just released a greatly improved search engine, available at: http://www.urban-rivals.com/community/search.php It will now search inside player's nickname and biography, forum messages title & content, guild's name and description, characters and clans... It's ultra fast and much more powerfull than before, try it It is however not "real time" meaning new messages etc.. may not appear immediately. Let us know what you think of it. July 3rd:New Flash, new Kate:'''Hello everybody, We've just released a new flash version adding: - specific sureshot animation for each clan (hope you like them) - improved quickbattle We also changed Kate's face. Before, we had 2 differents faces (one for the game, one for the website). We did like the game face but the artist who draw her is not working with us anymore and the old site's version was too agressive for our taste so we decided to create a brand new one and use it in both. I know some of you will miss/prefer the old one of course, but we had to make a decision I'm sure you'll get use to the new friendly Kate Best and enjoy! '''July 4th:The Final Onslaught: This week, the Piranas intend to hit hard to ensure a top position for themselves in the city’s hierarchy. And to carry out this final attack on the other clans, the fearsome Captain Bloodh is accompanied by Sting, Wheeler, Goldie, Cyan and Gran Vista. However, after recovering from their initial shock, the resistance is starting to get organized… Get these characters in the shop’s New Blood and Danger packs July 7th:Type Summer Of Clint City Week #2: Hello, This week, the 2 Summer Of Clint City rooms are using this format: - Level 2 and 3 only - No Cr, No Double - Clans must be balanced (4-4 or 3-3-3 or 2-2-2-2 etc...) Enjoy! July 12th:Bug "A script is slowing down the execution..." [Fixed]: Sorry guys, a last minute change yesterday introduced a bug for players "hidden" when they tried to join a room. This has been fixed. Again, really sorry. July 18th:Return to Normality: After having let the wave of pirates pass, the other Clint City clans are now back on the offensive determined to show the new arrivals that they’d better not make too many waves. This week, while the Bangers welcome Kluwn and Gyro to their ranks, the Sakrohm are joined by Murray and Wakai and the Nightmare can now rely on the reinforcements of Eadh and Azel. Get all these characters in the shop’s New Blood, Danger and Cool Attitude Packs. July 21st:A Host of New Updates: Even during the holiday period, the team is hard at work coming up with new ideas to improve your gaming experience. Today we are delighted to be able to announce a whole range of changes and updates that we hope you'll enjoy. Firstly the Survivor mode has finally passed its test period. We've reviewed and increased the Clintz rewards you can win and we’ve added Credits for the best players of the day, week, month and Deck format. You can therefore put together series in all the available Deck formats to try and increase your winnings. We’ve also used this opportunity to increase the prizes awarded in the ELO tournaments: not only for those players who have high scores but cannot get into the top 25, but for everyone else too. We’ve also decided to apply the challenging rules in Survivor mode to all the other competition modes (daily tournaments, ELO, etc.): visibility and Quick Battle are obligatory, refusals are forbidden. Another much awaited change is that we've completely updated the ranking system: your rank is now directly linked to the percentage of the collection you own (no more respect points) and we’ve added 4 new grades (Veteran, Hero, Legend and Divinity). But we’ve saved the best for last: the final change concerns the daily tournaments… …from now on, every other tournament will be played in non-random mode. In other words the tournament rooms will alternate between random and non-random at the end of each tournament. You can find more information on all these changes right here in the rules. All these changes have immediate effect. Happy gaming to you all! July 22nd:Scammed by Chris_tina or Leonumber11 : We had an unfortunate case where a number of players were scammed by the owner of these two accounts. While we have put an end to the scamming a number of people have not had their cards/clintz returned. If you are one of those people, please contact me. I will be checking vs the sales history and the known guilds she has joined and left. I have already asked some of those guild leaders to inform their guilds about this and hopefully this announcement will get the rest. We of the Urban Rivals Staff deeply apologize for this unfortunate event. However we have put an end and now all that is left is to clean up the mess. Thank you for your understanding. StormWhisper August August 15th:Deep-rooted hatred: If there are two Clint City clans who really Don’t get on, on any level whatsoever, it’s the GHEIST and the Sentinel and this week they make that abundantly clear once again by fighting each other tooth and nail. While the GHEIST sends Ludmilla and Darth into the fray, the Sentinel retaliate with Lehane and Hawk. Meanwhile the Freaks are once again the talk of the town with the arrival of Cassandra and Maamoon. Get these characters in the shop’s New Blood, Action, Cool Attitude and Danger packs. August 18th:ELO Bug: We are aware of the bug currently affecting ELO which is not recording scores. I have personally reported it. Unfortunately it's 4am in France. So please be patient. We will let you know as soon as it's fixed. StormWhisper August 18th:Miss Clint City Error: We made a mistake with the second round of the Miss Clint City competition. Tank is in La Junta and shouldn't be part of the Cool Attitude vote. We can't remove or replace her as players can only vote once and lots of people have already cast their vote. Votes for her will still count tho so Action gets another contestant at the expense of Cool Attitude. Sorry to the Cool Attitude fans. August 27th:Welcome to our newest Moderator!: I would like everyone to help me welcome in our newest moderator 0UC_Mermaid! We're very proud to have her on staff, and she is the long awaited NZ/Aussieland moderator y'all so begged us for We were getting there, we promised Selecting a mod isn't an easy process for us, so we like to make sure we're offering the positions to the right people. And before you all start flooding my inbox with "Can I be a moderator? How do you choose a moderator?" I can answer those questions for you now. 1) No. 2) I'm not telling you, partially because there is no set criteria. At any rate, I do not want do detract for the addition of our newest catch from the deep-sea! And remember 0UC_Mermaid is 100% Dolphin Free! *hides the netted dolphins and walks away whistling and then runs away from Mermaid before she is killed* StormWhisper August 29th:Welcome to Borgia’s Palace: This week the Montana clan toss two big names from their renowned Casino into the fray. Oscar, the tireless singer and number one favorite of the city’s Mafiosi, and Sharon, the craziest gambler of all time. In the meantime, the Ulu Watu and the Uppers are also upping the ante with the surfers welcoming Kirk and Shayna to their numbers, and Nellie and Burt joining the ranks of the Jet Set. Get these characters in the shop’s New Blood, Cool Attitude and Danger packs. September September 12th:No Men Allowed: After a long period of quiet, the Pussycats are finally back with new arrivals Betty and Louise who’ve come straight from the Pink Club - the only bar in Clint City where men are not allowed. During this time, the Junta has been fine-tuning its intelligence services with the help of Winston and Trish. Get these characters in the shop’s New Blood, Cool Attitude and Danger packs. September 15th:Miss Clint City 2008: After 4 weeks of fierce competition and nail-biting suspense, we are finally able to present you with the Miss Clint City 2008 you voted for . It is therefore with great pleasure that Miss Chloe hands over her title to Lulabee. Congratulations to the young lady and her two runners-up Kati and Mona. September 18th:Our new moderator: I'm glad to announce the arrival of a new member in the moderation team. Welcome to Daexen WMD as our new american moderator. I remind you that it's not necessary to flood our mailboxes to ask how to become a moderator (or just ask StormWhisper. I know she loves answering that question all day long ). A player has poor chances to become a moderator by asking. Let's give Daexen a warm welcome ! September 19th:Credits purchase from Morocco : Ticket Surf finally available !: Hello to all our Moroccan players ! A great many players asked us for another payment method than credit card. As you all know, we don't handle payments directly, we have recourse to partners. We are not decision-maker about opening new payment methods for a country. Good news for Moroccan players : Ticket Surf has now a partnership with Jaybi (http://www.jaybi.ma) which allowes you to purchase credits on Urban. To find the points of sale list in Morocco : http://www?.ticket-su?rf.com/poi?nts_vente_?maroc.php Good game ! October October 8th:Plots and Intrigues, episode 1: The new chapter of the Sentinel Stories is now available. Please note that we've gone from a fortnightly 4 or 5 page release to a monthly 9 page publication, which we hope will make for a more in-depth and fun to read storyline. Happy reading! October 9th:Welcome to our new moderators: Lets welcome our two new moderators : Artemis-EVO and Wolv(JH)-Evo They represent another continent, another time zone. Pretty soon, the moderation team will control the world ahAhAAAHHhAAhA *devilish laugh* Hmm... Sorry.. I remind you that no, you won't be a moderator by asking. Don't even ask me, them or another moderator or admin how to become a mod. We won't tell you because we are nasty and also because there is no real set criteria. Let's give them both a warm welcome ! Euzebe October 10th:Troubled Waters: The Piranas made quite a splash when they first arrived in town but once they’d got over the shock, the other clans started to hit back and now it's out and out war in the city’s streets. To regain the upper hand, Bloodh throws two new crew members, Tula and Scubb, into the fray, while on the other side of town the Bangers are cranking things up a notch with the recruitment of Naykee and Sleam. Get these characters in the shop’s New Blood, Danger and Cool Attitude packs. October 12th:Terms and Conditions of Use: If you are like me, it's probably been a while since you agreed to these when you first started playing UR. Most of you probably didn't even read them, since to play, you simply have to click accept. For everyone's ease and so that no one has an excuse of not knowing I am now providing a link to the terms that you all accepted. http://www.urban-rivals.com/player/cgv.php The terms explain themselves and yes, we are all expected to abide by them. Sorry, this thread isn't up to spark a discussion. If you seriously have a question about any of the terms ask a moderator. October 24th:Dark Nights: Will Clint City be once again plunged into darkness? After several weeks of relative calm, Ielena is once again heading up the Nightmare clan’s attack on the city. And this time round the clan can count on the reinforcements of Nerfeniti and Sargh. But in the heart of the Golden Mountain Monastery, the Fang Pi Clang are biding their time. Thanks to new recruits, Ryuichi and Yu Mei, they’re quietly confident they’ll be able to put a stop to Ielena's dastardly plans. Get these characters in the shop’s New Blood, Danger and Action packs October 26th:Daylight saving time in france: Hello, As you may know, our servers are located in France. Tonight was the yearly transition to the winter time (-1h). Our servers has automatically moved back one hour, unfortunatly, while the tournament prizes distribution "scripts" were on the new time, the tournaments were still on the old time. It has been fixed and from now on, the tourney will start according to the new time. If your country use daylight saving time, no changes. If your country dont, the tournaments will be shifted one hours for you. We apologize for the bugs between last night and now. Good fights everyone! October 27th:New Collectors !!: Hello all ! Two old hands have just announced they’re leaving the city’s streets to take a well-earned retirement. They are Chikko from the Bangers and the fearsome Vickie from the Montana. From November 3rd 2008, these characters will no longer be available in the Shop’s packs. However, players who already own them can continue to use them as normal. Be careful, sales for these characters have been locked on the Market until next Wednesday. So you'll be able to sell or buy them on Wednesday 10/29/2008. October 28th:(Guild msg board) Limit on the number of messages in a subject: Hello, From now on, you cannot create more than 500 messages in any subject of your guild board. Unfortunatly, this limit has to be enforced to avoid desastrous performance of the board.. Fraggle October 30th:Welcome to our new Moderator: Yep, we have a new Moderator from America, he's new so feel free to Hammer him with all your questions instead of me..hehe.. btw..please read this.. This has been said before and I will say it again.. 1.asking us won't do you any good, you don't come to us and ask to be a Mod, we will come to you 2.no, you will not become a Mod by saying you are nice and full of spice 3.there is no set criteria 4.there are no benefits in being a Mod, you will work for free and you won't get inside info regarding anything with that said..let's all give RG365 LoA a warm and fuzzy welcome.. may the Force be with him.. November November 3rd:Username and Password: The server seb-statics.urban-rivals.com at playtest requires a username and password. Warning: This server is requesting that your username and password be sent in an insecure manner (basic authentication without a secure connection). -this message might pop up in your screens, in any case, do not panic and instead ignore it..for more details or concerns, please contact customer support.. -never under any circumstance are you to give out your password and username to anyone or anything here in UR.. -as an addition, ignore messages from players trying to steal your passwords by offering you credits, cards, or clintz, or making a scam of some sort by telling you you won a UR lottery or you will be made a Moderator if you give out your password etc..Report them to us (Mods/Admins) immediately and we will deal with it.. -there is also currently a minor bug concerning the game rooms (absence of "join room" button), please wait while it is being fixed. November 5th:Plots & Intrigues - Episode 2: The latest chapter of the Sentinel Stories is now available. Happy reading! November 7th:Space Mafia: Quietly and patiently, the Sakrohm weave their web, waiting for the right moment to launch the ultimate offensive that will finally give them control of the city. This week, with the arrival of Ludwig and the unstoppable Eris, they've never been so close to achieving their aim. Meanwhile, business continues as usual with the Montana, with the clan welcoming Veccio into their ranks and gearing up to throw the fearsome Griezzo into the fray. Get these characters in the shop’s New Blood and Danger packs November 7th:Find or create an EVENT: Hello all ! A new page appeared in our site : http://www.urban-rivals.com/events/list.php You'll find this link in the "Community" menu. From there, you could create your own tournament room (you must be at least lvl 40 to create one). This page is also listing all the events created by players or by the staff. You'll easily find events created by your friends, your own events, tournament which will open soon, etc. Have fun ! November 14th:Delays adjusted and Rate Events: Hi, We just made some modifications to the various delays in the game: - in normal mode, all delays have been reduced during DT as well as not during DT. - in survivor & elo mode, all delays are set to a slightly higher value than thoses in normal mode. - in training, delay to choose a character has been reduced. They are now listed in the rules: http://www.urban-rivals.com/game/rules.php?show=delay Also, you can now rate Events and sort them with various criteria: http://www.urban-rivals.com/events/list.php Enjoy! November 14th:Welcome to our New Moderator: And just when you thought we were done getting new Mods..we have a new one from America..let us all give a warm, fuzzy, fluffy, and squishee welcome to Vanter if in case you are wondering, it is likely that he is the one on his avatar, but don't let it get to you..contact him if you need something done, fixed, or you just feel the itch to contact a Moderator..(kidding, he's not the one on his avatar and yes, please bug him with PMs because he's new) anyways, as always, read this: 1.asking us won't do you any good, you don't come to us and ask to be a Mod, we will come to you 2.no, you will not become a Mod by saying you are nice and full of spice 3.there is no set criteria 4.there are no benefits in being a Mod, you will work for free and you won't get inside info regarding anything May the Force be with him.. so that's that..nuff said! November 17th:Welcome to our New Moderator: UR players: what? a new one again? Force Majeure: Yes indeed UR players: when will it stop? Force Majeure: .... UR players: hello? anyone there? can I be a Mod? Force Majeure: .... UR players: there are rumors floating around..are you Moderators really robots? Force Majeure: ??? hi y'all, it's me again, your friendly neighborhood Jedi Knight Force Majeure..and yes, we have a new Moderator from Cauli-land..let us all give Hobbitusz a veggie-welcome.. and as always, please please please bug him with all your questions and stuff..stuff like: are you really a Cauliflower? because I wanna be one too.. and oh please do read this: 1.asking us won't do you any good, you don't come to us and ask to be a Mod, we will come to you 2.no, you will not become a Mod by saying you are nice and full of spice 3.there is no set criteria 4.there are no benefits in being a Mod, you will work for free and you won't get inside info regarding anything May the Force be with the Veggie-Mod.. November 19th:New tool: Hello, Have a look at you friendlist here : http://www.urban-rivals.com/player/friends.php and discover this new tool to talk to your friends. Don't forget, what you'll write will be seen by all players that added you in their own friendlist. Good game ! November 21st:A Warning for players: it is a website written in Spanish and when translated: Urban Rivals We have developed a program to create clintz (Urban Rivals of money) but we have decided quedarnoslo us and not upload to the site by people who may be abusing the program. If you want to get clintz free all you have to do is put your data in the form below with the amount of clintz they need, five minutes later (which is what it takes to run the program) will have as many as clintz have. But there is a ceiling can only be put up 10,000 clintz per day (that is so that there is no much difference between players of urban rivalsy not being noticed much difference). Username Urban Rivals Pass Urban Rivals Number of clintz necessary -never under any circumstance do we here at UR would take your username and password -we will not give you 10k clintz with just a click of a mouse -this site is not from Urban Rivals and it is no way attached to us -we do not promote this website / we strongly do not recommend it -if you post your username and password there and you get hacked or the website owner steals your account, you do so at your own risk and we will "NOT RETURN" your losses -this is a website likely created just to steal your passwords November 21st:Showtime: The athletes are back in town and they’re causing quite a commotion. With the support of Jessie and Randy, the All Stars are stronger than ever and set to send all records crashing through the roof. Less sporty but nonetheless full of energy, the Junkz are also making a very noticeable comeback by welcoming Tamy and Nobrodroid, to their ranks. Get these characters in the shop’s New Blood, Action and Cool Attitude packs. November 22nd:Welcome to our new moderator: Hello all ! Lets welcome illinium our new moderator from Latvia in Northern Europe. Feel free to torture him with questions. And as Force Majeure previously said : 1.asking us won't do you any good, you don't come to us and ask to be a Mod, we will come to you 2.no, you will not become a Mod by saying you are nice and full of spice 3.there is no set criteria 4.there are no benefits in being a Mod, you will work for free and you won't get inside info regarding anything November 26th:New tool: Hello, Just as Anger_HM did, you must have discovered our new tool. Click on a player's name and you'll see a menu showing his/her : - name - level - rank - a link to his/her profile - an option to add this player in your friendlist - an option to add this player in your blacklist Have fun ! December December 4th:Packs update for Paypal: Hello all ! Now you could directly purchase credits in US dollars with Paypal. Therefore credit packs have been changed to match with these new prices. Good news, these prices are better than before. European players will be happy to know that VAT is now included in these new prices. Good game December 5th:Sudden death: The GHEIST’S hold on the city has never been so strong. However some clans are still refusing to succumb to their powers. To take care of these rebels once and for all, Sigmund is letting loose his ultimate killer on the city, Lin Xia, while with Strynge’s help, he puts some order back in the ranks. Meanwhile, the Freaks are debuting their new stars: sisters, Hula and Twyh. Get these characters in the shop’s New Blood, Danger and Cool Attitude packs. December 11th:Red alert: If you've kept a keen eye on Urban-Rivals comics, I'm sure you've all seen that a meteorite is heading to Clint City. For more details on what this meteorite might bring, please follow the link below: http://www.urban-rivals.com/comics/?chapter_id=7 Happy reading! December 12th:[[SENTINEL STORIES: TEAM B]]SENTINEL STORIES: TEAM B: Who’s behind the Ninja robots kidnapping the best fighters in town? To find out, Havok and Linda join forces with Blaaster, Uranus, Shakra, Svelthlana and Maciej. Team B is complete and the time for revenge is upon us. Click here to catch up now on the latest episode in the Sentinel Stories. December 16th:Scam on MSN: Hello all ! Somebody is using MSN to scam players and have their password. The contact he's using on MSN is : support-es@urban-rivals.com This person pretend to be working for the customer support, answering to requests with MSN. It's a lie. The customer support never NEVER use MSN to answer to your requests. We only answer by mail. Be careful and don't forget : the staff will NEVER ask you to give your password. We don't need it. Just never give your password, to anybody ! December 19th:Olga Noël: Merry Christmas The Urban Rivals team wishes you a very merry Christmas. If you registered before midnight on December 24th, click here to receive your free character. This character is also now available in the New Blood and Cool Attitude packs. Happy holidays to you all and see you next year http://www.urban-rivals.com/special/noel08/ December 19th:DISCOVER THE JUNGO: A mysterious meteorite has crash landed right in the middle of the Zoo causing the animals' DNA to change and sending the delicate balance of the city's clans into disarray. United under the flag of the Jungo clan, the old Zoo inmates are determined to keep hold of their new found freedom and won't hesitate to get nasty should the need arise. Elea, Odile, Kreen, Scopica, Jalil and Chill are the first Jungos to set foot on the city’s streets and they certainly won’t be the last. Find these characters in the shop’s New Blood and Cool Attitude packs.